King of the Dead
by catastrophe26
Summary: This is it, the one you've all been waiting for all 4 of you! this is the final chapter, the end, kaput!
1. Chapter 1

Catastrophe 25: I have returned with yet another fanfic, this one's weird, very weird, very, very weird. And I don't own golden Sun unless I am actually the president of Camelot disguised as Catastrophe 25 which I'm not

**Golden Sun: King of the dead**

**Chapter one: Isaac**

The creature collapsed to the floor in pain from Garet's last attack. The Deadbeard was about twelve feet tall dressed in grey Tolbi soldier armour, wielding a mean looking sword with a serrated edge, his face was hidden by a searing mass of shadows. What it was Garet had no idea, but whatever it was, it was dead now.

Isaac and Mia moved towards the body to begin examining it, Isaac was heavily bleeding but seemed okay. Garet glanced over at Ivan, his right leg in bloody tatters; he was limping over to stand by Garet. "Got any idea what it is?" ask a stupid question, was Garet likely to know what it was? Isaac and Mia hadn't spoken for a while, but both stepped back crying out in pain, the deadbeard's body began dissolving into the misty fog that surrounded the moor of the ghost ship.

"What the hell?" Garet exclaimed in disbelief as the mist that was the Deadbeard began swirling around in front of the group. The mist suddenly joined together to create a ghostly image of the Deadbeard, all in the group drew swords, knowing swords would be hopeless against a ghost.

Horror struck over the group as the ghostly image dissolved for a minute, then re-formed.

It was an image of Isaac. At that moment, as if in some sort of trance, Isaac began slowly strolling over towards the image. Mia reached out to grab him.

"ISAAC!" she shouted after him. Garet and Ivan stayed motionless, from how things were looking at the moment, Isaac was already dead.

Isaac brushed Mia out of grip as easily as if brushing dust off a smooth surface. Mia fell to the splintery wooden deck with a thud as she watched Isaac reach out to touch the ghostly image of him. Isaac came into contact with the image that he was reaching out for. The image dissolved again, engulfing Isaac in a dark cloud. Garet and Ivan stood staring, Mia in her position on the floor, too terrified to move.

"Look!" Ivan pointed out towards the sea. More ghostly images began rising out of the black depths of the bay, all faces were white and expressionless. Garet and Mia couldn't look however, they became transfixed on Isaac, the mist had cleared revealing Isaac as he had always been, but somewhat paler than before. Isaac's ghostly figure went over to the bough of the ship and began rummaging in a treasure chest; he brought out a full set of armour exactly like the one the Deadbeard had worn. Isaac just had to touch each piece and it instantly appeared on his body. Finally, after he had taken all the armour he drew a sword from the chest, and then turned to Ivan, Garet and Mia.

"Isaac?" Mia was confused, what was going on? Isaac held out one hand, immediately, Mia went hurtling backwards and slammed against the wall of the cabin in the centre of the ship.

Garet was more alert. Stepping into action, he drew his broadsword and charged at Isaac, meaning to strike a gaping hole through Isaac's chest. Isaac was ready, he held up one hand, and Garet stopped dead in his tracks, still ready to strike, then swiped at Garet's chest with the tip of his blade, it wasn't much of a cut, but Garet's chest burst open in a pool of blood as if Isaac had sliced at him with full force. Garet collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Then Isaac turned to Ivan. Without words, Ivan sent a ray of plasma hurling itself at Isaac's head. The plasma connected with Isaac's head, and disappeared in a flash of blue light. Desperate as he was, Ivan lobbed his sword at Isaac's head. With a normal person, the sword would have pierced his head right between the eyes, but the sword reached Isaac's head, band snapped in two! The broken pieces of useless metal clattered to the ground. Completely helpless, Ivan just stood, waiting for Isaac to finish him. The blast came from Isaac's left hand, sending Ivan head over heels back wards into Mia's unconscious body.

Isaac surveyed the destruction around him with a grin on his face. Happy with himself. Isaac whistled and instantly, the ghostly figures that had risen out of the bay began to follow him as Isaac made his way out of Crossbone isle.

_Alone. Isaac wandered through the blackness, nothing, no one. "HELLO?" Isaac shouted in vain, but a reply came to him "You are mine Isaac" what was this? Isaac thought but he was replied to after thinking this with "YOU ARE MINE!" no._

Catastrophe 25: So, freaky or what?


	2. Chapter 2

Catastrophe 26: yes, Isaac, king of the dead is back for another chapter, but amazingly this one's set three years after Isaac has become king of the dead

Oh yeah, one note, if you read chapter one at ten o clock at night with the song called A black rose from Eternal Darkness playing it can be really quite spooky, but then again I'm a wimp

**King Of the Dead**

**Chapter two: Weyard at war?**

_Three years later_

_Kalay_

Ivan was too late. He'd just seen Isaac's army leave Kalay to camp out on the Silk path for an hour or two. Ivan bit his lip and ran towards Kalay, knowing what he'd find. He didn't think it'd be as bad as it was. Isaac was a megalomaniac.

Ivan spotted the first bodies as he entered, the weapons shop keeper and son impaled on two spears with more dotted around sporting poor soul's heads, but no sign of the bodies they came from. Hundreds of people lay in the bloodbath, never to move again unless Isaac cast them under his spell. But that was a thought, Ivan thought to himself. Why didn't he?

Ivan dismissed that as he saw a sight he hoped he'd never have to see. Lady Hammet was lying in the fountain, in pieces. The water had turned a sickly red; if the head had been missing she'd have been unrecognisable. Slices of her body lay in various places of the fountain, the sight made Ivan throw up. The greenness of the vomit wasn't enough to deter the blood red water though.

Why was Isaac doing this?

But Ivan didn't have time for thinking, he had to get to Tolbi across the Kargol sea, and warn Garet and Mia that Isaac was headed for them next. Thank god he had come over by boat.

Garet was bored. It was Tuesday, nearly midnight, and Isaac still hadn't shown up yet, and if he did, what could Tolbi do? Isaac and his army of the dead had slain everyone in Kalay, how on Earth they were going to get out of this one was a complete mystery. The deep fog that night gave the air a spooky feel, like something terrible was going to happen.

Then he spotted the army.

Thousands of ghostly soldiers marching onto the continent via the silk path around the Kargol Sea, their swords drenched in blood from the massacre at Kalay. Garet was about to alert the soldiers of Tolbi Isaac was here when the army marched right past Tolbi without a glance back. What the hell was going on, but then he guessed. The new queen of Tolbi Morca was visiting Babi lighthouse.

"Oh holy crap!" Garet swore as he dashed down to the Chief of Tolbi army's office, shouting every curse he could think of about Isaac.

The head soldier Rhy's office was more of a hut than an office, Garet pounded on the door as if to break it down. Rhy pulled the door open with a weary look on his face in a "don't-piss-around-with-me-Garet-I'm-tired" look on his face.

"Isaac's avoided Tolbi!" Garet told Rhy grimly.

"What?" Rhy was instantly full of life, no massacre, Tolbi was safe, but Garet still looked grim "He's headed to Lalivero and Babi lighthouse" Rhy knew as well as Garet that Morca was at Babi lighthouse, so with no more words immediately sprung into action. He pushed Garet out of his way and shouted up to the soldiers on lookout on the walls of Tolbi.

"Get everyone ready, we're going to Lalivero!"

"_Isaac"_

"_Who are you, what do you want with me?" Isaac yelled again into the murky blackness, the voice replied plainly._

"_You are mine Isaac, mine"_

"_Stop pissing around, who are you?" Isaac was getting really annoyed now, what was this thing?_

"_MINE!" no._

Catastrophe26: See, I can have completely sick scenes when I want to. And next chapter I'm going to have Mia in it for a change in the big freaky dark cave of lights and whatever, otherwise known as exceedingly bloody hard place I was lost on for ages AKA Altmiller cave!


	3. Chapter 3

Catastrophe25: My magic 8 ball said I'm going to die today, so I thought why not finish King of the dead

Flint: AAAAAAAAND MIDNIGHT!

Catastrophe 25: (has a heart attack)

Flint: Wait, how come I'm still here, I'm just a figment of his imagination!

(Zelda comes in)

Zelda: No, you are a figment of MY imagination!

Flint or Catastrophe 25 doesn't own Golden Sun or Zelda, Nintendo and Camelot do! Unless they are both the same thing working to control the world likes the Illuminati in Deus Ex!

Flint: Dude, you are sick

**Chapter 3**

The Tolbi army was made up by a pathetic number compared to Isaac's army of the dead. But the number was still over a hundred, pitiful. Garet was saying exactly the same thing to Ivan on the way to Suhulla.

"Thing is Ivan, even if we had the force to fight them, what good would it do?"

"Bloody lot better than having the number we have at the moment, not much of an army" Ivan bit his lip then muttered "I wish Mia were here". Mia had recently been patrolling in Altmiller cave for a few days and no one had heard a word from her.

It was the sort of thing Garet, Ivan and Mia had been doing since the disturbing incident on Crossbone isle, searching for Isaac, getting inside information. But it hadn't helped, just last year most of Xian was slaughtered by a horde of Isaac's minions. But the big question was, what had Isaac been doing before his slaughter of Xian?

_Two years earlier_

Isaac stepped into the ring of fire, flushed with adrenaline. The flames licked at his armour before dying down in the smoke. Isaac tilted his head to the sky and cried "I SUMMON THE JUDGEMENT OF WEYARD!" the fire began to step up again then turn a pale milky blue, the smoke rising formed itself into a figure.

It was about nine feet tall, covered in dark greying armour with a crest etched into the chest. The face was masked by a helmet. One arm held a three foot long menacing sword, the other arm shaped into a gigantic lion head made from a bright gold, unknown to those looking at it, the lion head contained a cannon with the force to destroy the whole of Weyard. The two wings on its back sparkling a shiny gold gave it a very angelic look.

The Judgement floated down and landed opposite Isaac, Isaac stepped out of the ring of fire onto the chessboard floor of the room they were in.

The Judgement stopped glowing and began to speak. "The realm of darkness is halfway complete. When all leaders of villages in Weyard are killed, we shall gain control, then we can overwrite this world with the realm of darkness" Judgement finished in his slightly comical robotic voice.

Isaac seemed concerned though as he went on to say "But there are access points for now right? Babi lighthouse aerie?"

The judgement sighed. "A rift has occurred by the constant seismic pulsating around Altmiller cave. The king of Tolbi placed his Lemurian potion in a room down there creating a strong force, this opened another access point, but we do not need to concern ourselves with this"

Judgement finished. Isaac grinned evilly.

"Then I shall speak with you next moon atop Babi lighthouse" then with that, the Judgement vanished into thin air in a flash of white light. And Isaac was left to his own thoughts".

"_Isaac"_

"_Why are you doing this?" Isaac yelled into the blackness, punching out with his hands, knowing his efforts were futile. "Who are you?"_

"_You are mine Isaac, trapped with me for all eternity! Mine! Mine!" No._

Flint: How the hell did that get written? C25's dead?

(C25's ghost appears)

Catastrophe25: I AM ALL POWERFUL! BWHAHAHA!

Flint: Why did you cover yourself in flour to make yourself look like a ghost?

Catastrophe25: I dunno, I was bored


	4. Chapter 4

Catastrophe 26: Where will this story go from here?

Flint: Didn't you write down what was going to happen?

Catastrophe 26: WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? GOD?

**Chapter 4: Saturn tower**

Altmiller cave always had a mysterious feel to it. The fact that it was so dark didn't make it any less creepy. Mia knew this all too well, but was still down there anyway.

She had heard rumours of Isaac's henchmen leaving and entering the depths of the cavern, and now she was down there in Babi's store cupboard.

She'd been there two hours waiting for more of Isaac's henchmen, sword at the ready. Two of the dead minions finally appeared from a portal at the back of the room.

Perfect she thought, queue action time.

Before the two dead soldiers noticed her one of them was already missing its head. The soldier's body crumpled as the head fell. The other didn't have much time to react before Mia's blade sliced through it at the groin.

With her enemies dispatched, Mia entered the swirling blue vortex at the end of the room

_Darkness. Mia reappeared in a void of pitch blackness. Questions spun through her head like where is this?_

_Why am I here?_

"_Mia" Isaac's voice seemed far away, muffled. Mia spun round looking for any signs of Isaac. "Where are you?" she shouted. "I'm here!" Mia spun again and there was Isaac, as he'd always been, no evil look, no Deadbeard armour, just Isaac._

"_Isaac?"_

"_Follow me Mia" Isaac clicked his fingers like a magician and then disappeared, then with a snap, he reappeared about five feet away just in Mia's line of sight. Reluctantly, Mia followed. _

_It was an eerie experience following Isaac through the darkness, but eventually Mia could just make out a pale gold tower, like, like…_

_A lighthouse._

_What the hell was Isaac up to?_

_The entrance was laid out the usual elemental lighthouse style, Mia was uninterested in the room in question, what she was after was the entrance. She gulped, and went through._

_Mia came out into a wide room that seemed like a gigantic Colloseum. A sandy arena with two metal grates guarding passages to either side of the arena.  
Isaac appeared in front of Mia again. "And now for your special treat Mia" he said "Meet the Saturn adepts" with a click of his fingers, the two grates disappeared releasing their contents. Skeletal monsters of men. Ghostly white, wielding menacing swords stained with blood._

"_Saturn is the power of acid" Isaac explained "enjoy your death Mia, Saturn is going to replace Mercury, we need you to do so."_

_Mia grinned evilly. She was going to die, but not by these adepts. "I'm not ready for death just yet"_

_Mia focused all the psyenergy she had and cast a glacier. Ice began spreading from her fingertips, freezing her entire body, then passing through the Colloseum. All the acid adepts were frozen in an instant. Stopping dead in their tracks in the cold, icy blast._

"_Ivan, please hear me!"_

"_Why are you making me do this?" the voice sighed at Isaac's question and replied "You will know in all good time Isaac, but for now, you are MINE!"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU?" Isaac yelled into the darkness._

"_MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" no! No! No! NO!_

C26: YAY! And please note, Mia is not dead and I repeat underlined in bold she is **NOT **dead! For now…


	5. Chapter 5

C26: Oh no! How are we gonna get outta this?

Geode: It's a Scooby doo mystery!

**Chapter 5: The grip of darkness**

Ivan halted in his tracks, this got Garet's attention, because he stopped and turned to Ivan. "Hey, Ivan! What's up?" Garet began waving his hand around in front of Ivan's face which had now turned a very pale shade of green. Ivan replied in whispered mysterious voice "It's Mia, she's dying" this worried Garet, as Ivan was usually right.

"Where is she Ivan?" Ivan just carried on staring through Garet, ignoring him "We must hurry" he said "To Babi lighthouse before its too late"

Garet carried on and Ivan followed. Garet was starting to worry about Ivan's sanity, why did he have to be so mysterious all the time?  
"Well before that, we need to get through _that_!" Garet pointed to the walls of Lalivero. A dark cloud was pulsating around the city, Isaac and his goons were there. The soldiers of Tolbi marched forward, this was it, they were all likely to die, but the mass of armoured blood-thirsty soldiers carried on into the city.

Isaac and an army of the dead were waiting there to meet him. Sheba's lifeless body was pierced on his sword. Her limp figure was dripping pint after pint of blood.

Sick bastard Garet thought. What was worth this massacre of Weyard?

The soldiers of Tolbi charged and the dead came rushing up to meet them. Their swords interlocked in deadly combat. Then. The killed began to fall to the floor from pain and exhaustion.

In amongst the steaming mass of death, Garet and Ivan took their separate ways. Garet made his way up onto the city walls, his eyes filled with murderous rage.

Isaac was there waiting for Garet, Ivan was halfway up the steps to the wall, when he heard Isaac speak to Garet.

"I expected you'd be stupid enough to stand against me."

It couldn't be Isaac; he'd changed too much, the Isaac they knew was dead.

Without waiting for Garet's reply, Isaac sliced his sword horizontally through Garet's neck. The head dropped to the floor, the blood continued to gush from Garet's beheaded body until it hit the floor.

Ivan was distraught; he tried to continue climbing, to kill that evil son of a bitch! But suddenly he was grabbed by and unseen person and dragged off through the cloud of battles.

The person dragging him reached to gate to Babi lighthouse and set him on his feet. She was a girl, around nineteen years old, she ported shoulder length ginger hair and a super model's body, she wore a mask over most of her face, but her deep yellow eyes were visible. Ivan was entranced by the eyes, but snapped out of it when she said "C'mon, we need to get out of here!" she spoke with a slightly high pitched tone.

"But, my friend" Ivan protested.

"Is dead," she finished for him "I know, but there is nothing we can do now, c'mon!" She yanked him by the hand towards Babi lighthouse.

Five minutes later they were in the centre of the structure, looking up to the aerie.

The girl pulled out length of rope with a grappling hook on the end. She began swinging the end of the hook in her hand and tossed it higher than a normal human could, but she passed this off by mentioning the words "Mars adept"

She began her climb up the rope and motioned for him to do the same.

Hand after hand and up, Ivan and the girl eventually reached the aerie. At the aerie, the girl took Ivan to the edge.

"I don't have time to explain, just let me go first, then do as I do" she took and deep breath, and threw herself off the edge! Ivan watched her body fall, and then she vanished into thin air! Where had she gone? Were Ivan's first though, and should he do the same?

Ivan was confused, but when he spotted the dead soldiers start to vacate Lalivero in the distance, he didn't have a lot of choice.

Ivan took and deep breath, and jumped...

"_You can't fight it Isaac, it was bound to happen some time!"_

"_I can't believe you killed him! You murderer!" Isaac yelled at the darkness._

"_Correction, you are the murderer, and you are mine! MINE! MINE! MINE!" NO! I AM NOT! NO! NO! NO!  
_

C26: PLEASE R+R! I REALLY NEED IT!


	6. Chapter 6

C26: Note to everyone reading this, I may have already finished the story by the time you finish reading this. I was up to chapter 5 when I posted chappy 1

**Chapter 6: The cold embrace of death**

_Ivan stared around. Where was he? His vision was clouded by a sea of darkness. Then he heard the girl he'd followed speak. "Do not be afraid Ivan, nothing here can harm you" Ivan glanced around "Where are you?" he asked, but got an answer when he saw the girl step out into his line of sight._

"_Ivan, we are not from this realm, we cannot be harmed by anything from it" as she finished Ivan began his next question "Who are you? Where are we?" the girl smiled, an annoying grin._

"_Ivan, this is what Isaac has been working towards for three years, he is taking control of Weyard before overlaying this world into ours. The four elemental lighthouses will be overlaid by the towers of Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto. Follow me" the girl finished and walked off into the darkness, Ivan followed, curious trying to keep her in his view.  
Eventually they reached a tower, a lighthouse! This one was a scorched orange colour. "Which one is this?" Ivan asked the girl and without turning around the girl replied "Saturn, it will replace Mercury, Follow me inside". Ivan reluctantly followed into the entry lobby, it was a splitting image of Mercury lighthouse, but the orange colour of the entire tower. The girl took Ivan inside to a colossal arena. Like a Colloseum, except the entire floor was frozen, there were icicles pointing upwards from the floor. But as he got closer Ivan realised these were people, and that one in the middle was... Mia?_

_Ivan skidded across the icy floor, tripping over every so often, but eventually reached the block of Ice that Mia was encased in. The girl came sliding after Ivan and came to a halt._

"_Ivan, she isn't dead, she's frozen herself to buy us some time to kill Isaac."_

_Ivan was confused, what sort of mind-altering drug was she on?_

"_To replace a lighthouse, each one in this world needs the body of an adept from the clan it replaces, Mia has frozen the way through the lighthouse shut, so we have some time to go and kill Isaac"_

"_You still haven't told me your name" Ivan mentioned, steering the conversation another way. She sighed and replied "Morca" Ivan was surprised "Morca, Queen of Tolbi?" Morca smiled at his response with a comment "I know, you expected someone "older" but I'm Queen" _

_Ivan ran his fingers along the smooth watery surface of the block of ice. _

"_Isaac needs a sacrifice of an adept from each clan to replace each lighthouse in order to light Sol lighthouse at the centre of this realm"_

_Ivan sighed at her comment and asked "How many are left?"_

"_This one can't be lit yet, apart from that they've all been dealt with" With that, Ivan slid his way back to the entrance again and started to walk on, followed by Morca._

"_Where the hell are you going?" She asked._

"_Sol lighthouse" Ivan replied blankly and continued walking._

"_Whoa! Ivan, you can't just walk into Sol lighthouse"_

"_Why the bloody hell not?" Ivan yelled._

"_Because," at this point she grabbed him by the arm stopping him "d'you even think there is even the slightest possibility that Isaac has left his base unguarded? It'll be crawling with the undead soldiers!" she finished very matter-of-factly._

"_Because I know Isaac's secret" Ivan grinned._

"_I TOLD YOU! LEAVE ME BE!" Isaac yelled at the darkness, this was getting seriously annoying now. "LET ME GO!"_

"_Isaac, the dead are coming!" what did he mean?_

"_What?" Isaac asked the darkness._

"_The dead are coming" It chanted "The dead are coming! THE DEAD ARE COMING! COMING! COMING! COMING! COMING! THE DEAD ARE COMING! THEY ARE MINE ISAAC! WEYARD IS MINE! YOU ARE MINE!" NO! STOP IT! LET ME GO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Gust: Ohh, "chilling"


	7. Chapter 7

C26: Think it's creepy so far? You haven't seen anything yet!

**Chapter 7: Curse**

_Ivan stormed his way across the moor of the dark world. He called back to Morca. "Why the hell is it so dark here?" Morca gave him a sarcastic look and said "Check the name jackass!" yeah, she's right Ivan thought. _

"_Look!" Morca dashed over to walk beside him "I have two points to make!" _

"_WHAT?" Ivan yelled in his anger. "One!" Morca began "Isaac probably has thousands of dead soldiers in Sol lighthouse so do you think there is any way of you surviving if you just go in, and B" she pointed in the opposite direction to the way Ivan was walking "Sol lighthouse is that way!"_

_Isaac stepped into the chessboard floor room. "ISAAC! I WANT A WORD!" suddenly, Isaac's chest burst open in a spray of blood, a translucent figure of Isaac came leaping out of him. The body of Isaac ignored his fatal chest injury as the flesh began to heal over._

"_What the f—k do you want?" the ghostly image of Isaac asked, seemingly very annoyed._

"_Oh, sheer gloating, and…" Isaac paused "and I want you to stop trying to trace Felix through your body's mental link, because there is absolutely no point and it does use up a lot of my psyenergy" the image of Isaac gave Isaac a quizzical look._

"_What do you mean by no point?" Isaac grinned evilly._

"_He's dead!" Isaac clicked his fingers, and two lights sprung on behind him, revealing the body of Felix hanging from the ceiling on a rope. His eyes were white and empty, blood littered his body. The image of Isaac jumped back in terror._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the image yelled. Isaac smiled and if Jenna is your next option then you may as well also know…" he clicked again, two more sides of the room lit up revealing the bodies of Jenna and Sheba, hanging, wearing the same blank look of Felix._

"_We took their bodies to the lighthouses in the dark world, they will take over"_

_The image dashed forwards pulling back a fist as if to punch Isaac in the face, but before he could, Isaac held out his hand and absorbed the image into himself again via his hand._

"_Let's begin"_

C26: I know! Short chapter! But! I am just building up to the final fight with the king of the dead, but I have a good climax coming up


	8. Chapter 8

C26: Okay, it really depends whether I can make it, but this is **HOPEFULLY **not definitely, but **HOPEFULLY **the most violent chapter yet. But seeing as this is the assault on Sol lighthouse so are there any doubts?

**Chapter 7: traitor**

_Okay, Ivan thought, how was this going to work? He stuck to the shadows of the Sol lighthouse wall. There was a sole dead trooper watching over the gate, but the intruder was already inside. Ivan closed in on the trooper, he rose up behind it, it still hadn't noticed him, Ivan brought his sword around below its chin, then swiftly sliced through its neck. The blood made a large pool on the ground, so much for stealth!_

_Ivan quickly dashed back to lean against a blind spot next to the wall. _

_Two more soldiers were patrolling the wall, and the flaming crossbows they were cradling were the reason Morca had sent him in first to take them out. Ivan moved across the wall of the battlements like a reaper coming to claim his victims. The first trooper hadn't seen him, the two troopers were chatting in a dead language, and the one looked away, that was when Ivan grabbed one, slit its neck and chucked it over the side of the battlements behind him. The other trooper looked back to where his companion had been, to find it missing. It cursed in its own language when Ivan leapt out of his hiding place in the shadows, and sliced it through its stomach. He then disposed of the body by tossing it over the battlements._

_Ivan dashed to the end of the battlements to find the door into the lighthouse, hoping beyond hope that Morca was doing her job correctly._

_Ivan was a fool, Morca thought. Weyard had had its day, the future was with Dark Weyard. And he was so gullible, she grinned as she made her way through to the aerie's access portal in the Sol lighthouse foyer. The dead troopers jumped from their positions, but they froze in their tracks when Morca held up her hand. They stopped and saluted her._

_Soon...soon Ivan will play the most important part in the story. Isaac met her leaning against a wall in the small room that lead to the aerie portal. _

_Isaac wasn't in the mood for Morca's jokes so down to matters he asked "He believe you?" Morca laughed "you underestimate me Isaac"_

_Isaac grinned "Ivan always was gullible prat, weird seeing as he's a Jupiter adept"_

"_Isaac, I can get him to do what I want because he is still blinded by the death of Garet"_

"_I shouldn't have done that"_

"_Why not?" Morca was confused, Isaac had killed a lot of people to get this far._

"_Stupid bastard continues to complain that I've slaughtered most of his friends, anyway…" getting off that subject "What about Mia?"_

_Morca shook her head "the spectre sent to sacrifice her was frozen along with her body, she is dying, and we just have to hope she dies soon so the spell can be completed"_

_She finished._

"_Perfect"_

_Stupid bitch! Ivan thought as he spotted Morca making her way to a room at the end of the foyer. She said you can't just walk into Sol lighthouse, and why the hell weren't those troopers attacking her?_

_Ivan was confused, and got a shock when someone approached him from behind. "So, this is how you spend your time?"_

"_Piers!" Ivan had met Piers in Kalay the year before it had been attacked. They'd met at the inn; Piers said he was sent from Lemuria to track Isaac's moves. In his early twenties, sullen face, blue hair and strange blue robes, Piers didn't really look as though he was human, but Lemurians were the same as humans really._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Ivan whispered, not wanting to be captured._

"_Same as you, want me to give you hand with them" he gestured to the troopers in the room below their walkway. Ivan glanced at Piers before jumping down into the room followed by Piers._

_There were around twelve troopers, Piers and Ivan sped for the front three drawing two sabres each. Ivan ripped his way through the first two sending limbs flying from the skeletal troopers, Piers' sabres barely locked with the trooper's before its head went soaring away._

_Ivan leapt over the next five and at the back sliced through a few of them from behind, whilst Piers worked on the front ones. Four remaining, Ivan caught a sword from one at his heel, brought his sabre back up and slashed down through the trooper's body cutting him straight in half. Piers had already taken out his two and was down to the last trooper who he brought his sabre round upon and sliced at its neck._

"_And who said violence never solved anything?" Ivan smiled at Piers' little joke, whilst surveying the piles of bodies, flesh and blood covering the room, and headed for the door Morca had entered at the end of the foyer... _

C26: Yay! I rock!


	9. Chapter 9

C26: I always try to keep four chapters ahead of the updates, stupid, but remember, at the end of this chapter it may seem like the end but remember, its **NOT!**

**Chapter 9: The Golden Sun**

_The portal may have been more than Ivan could handle, but it eventually spat him and Piers out onto the aerie. As Ivan rose from his crumpled position on the floor, he spotted Isaac leaning against a statue next to the aerie. Ivan started towards Isaac, but stopped when Isaac held up a hand. _

"_Piers, thank you" Isaac laughed, Ivan turned round to see Piers raising a crossbow pointing at him. "You're not getting the better deal Piers" Ivan argued, but Isaac interrupted. _

"_Mia will not die and has sealed the entrance shut, so let's just hope I can play darts with something 13 miles away. "What d'ya mean?" Piers was confused now._

"_It means your time has expired" Isaac held up one hand, and Piers began rising into the air, with another hand, Isaac shot a three foot long spire, impaling Piers through the heart, his body was blasted straight off the lighthouse shooting towards Saturn lighthouse at a thousand miles per hour._

"_He'll get there" Isaac reassured himself "Now little Ivan, you're alone now, and ready for death" Ivan laughed harshly and drew his twin sabres. "Dare me!" Ivan had brought on a challenge, Isaac wouldn't back down, and surely enough he drew his muramasa long sword._

_Isaac drew his sword back in stabbing position above his right shoulder, but he wasn't about to chuck his sword, Ivan knew he was aiming to cast a ragnorak. Ivan rolled across the floor, and arrived leaning against the wall of the staircase. "Ivan, Ivan, come out and play" Ivan wasn't about to be taunted, Ivan rose and sent 15 bursts of plasma flying at Isaac's chest, 5 ripped into Isaac ripping his chest open spilling a pool of blood._

"_Y'see Isaac, I know that there is the spirit of the real you in there, I break it out, you can't stand up to yourself and me" As Isaac heavily lost blood, he started to become dizzy, he fell to the floor. At that moment, Morca stepped out from behind a statue._

"_Perfect" she stated "delude yourself Ivan, it'll never work"_

"_Why Morca?" Ivan asked from his hiding place. She grinned._

"_Ivan, didn't you hear the story of the old world? About Crossbone isle? Many theories have been said as to the reason for the construction of Crossbone, but the real reason lies in a story._

_The old world people used Crossbone as a prison, guarded by the spirit of the most evil being ever to come into existence. The Deadbeard, the king of the dead. One was said to have escaped, a girl called Morca, she became intimate with the Deadbeard, in the end she made a deal with him, let her go and she will release him from the reigns of Weyard by doing one thing, by bringing this world into existence. Morca tried time and time again over millennia, for the Deadbeard granted her immortality whilst completing the task, but she failed. The Deadbeard possessed its slayer and left Crossbone in search of Morca, it joined her in search of the solution…" Morca was then interrupted by Ivan._

"_You bitch!"_

_At that moment, the four colossal dishes around the unlit beacon rose into a position to collect light from four different directions. "And now the star will be created!"_

_The light was blasted out the back of the dishes in rays, these combined together to form a glowing orb, Ivan recognised it at once from books he's read._

"_The Golden sun" he was immobilised by the spectacle, its marvellous blinding light, then it disappeared when Morca cast down a blade knocking it into the hole. As light poured from the beacon, Morca turned to Ivan._

"_Now Ivan," she smiled "ready to die at the hands of the king of the dead?" before Ivan could reply, he felt Isaac approach him from behind, he whirled round as Isaac brought his sword through Ivan's chest. Ivan felt the blade sliced out of his back, sending his flesh flying, and he fell backwards into blackness..._

Gust: GASP! OMG! OMG! OMG!

C26: Didn't you read the beginning note?

Gust: You mean Ivan isn't dead?

C26: Well he may be

Gust: You mean he is dead?

C26: NO!

Gust: So he isn't dead?

C26: Look! I'll decide next chapter

Gust: He's dead isn't he?

C26: NO!

Gust: You mean he's alive?

C26: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!


	10. Chapter 10

C26: After a whole lot of decision making whether Ivan is actually dead or not I have decided to just see how it goes when I write this chapter

Gust: Please note, this means he is dead

C26: OH SHUTUP!

**Chapter 10: ghost**

His eyes suddenly sprung open. How was he alive? Where was he? Why was he wherever he was?

Ivan dragged himself into an upright position resting on his elbows. His mind was a blank, but then it came rushing back to him. Isaac stabbing him through the chest, Ivan glanced down to his chest. He was almost sick at the sight of the gaping wound. The flesh on the inside had been burnt to a crisp. Ivan looked away.

Okay, he thought, it can't be too bad as I can't feel the pain, and that was a point. Ivan gradually eased up to stand. His vision began to uncloud, he was in a corridor, but the walls were a steaming mass of swirling light. The floor had been replaced by a bright light. How Ivan was standing on light was anyone's guess, or what Ivan was doing alive.

Ivan had a strange grasp on reality; he presumed this was some sort of afterlife. But a confusing one. Thing was, could he move without falling through the light. He tested the floor in front of him, he didn't fall.

"_Ivan!" _Ivan heard someone call out to him ahead. The figure came forward, it was Felix. But he didn't seem normal; his image was a ghostly pale.

"_Follow the light" _he called out mysteriously. Ivan was entranced.

He followed.

_The golden sun lowered into the hole in the lighthouse. Instantly, the light sprayed up, forming into the gigantic round golden ball that was the beacon._

_Morca, the queen of the dead smiled, and now for the grand finale. The world around began to glitter in the golden light spraying from the beacon. The world was eating up normal Weyard as if for breakfast._

"_Now here is where the real fun begins" Morca hissed to herself._

Ivan reached a massive chessboard floored room. The walls and ceiling were clouded in darkness. Ivan glanced around, what was this? Why had Felix told him to come here? Then Felix tapped him on the shoulder from behind. Felix was paler than usual, as if ghostly, which as Ivan reminded himself, he probably was.

"Use your power to blow away darkness" he said mistily, and then walked into the side of the room Ivan was facing.

Ivan thought going back might be a better idea, but the door he'd entered had just vanished into thin air! Ivan wasn't too surprised, the fact he was still alive was creepy enough.

Ivan held up one hand and focused his psyenergy to summon a whirlwind, the winds blasted from Ivan's hand, the darkness swirled, and dissolved. Ivan stepped back horrified. Felix's corpse hung by the neck from a rope.

His eyes were the pale colour of death, blood splattered around his neck. Ivan reached out to touch him, but his hand passed right through him, Felix's corpse was an illusion, how was a mystery.

"Ivan!" a muffled voice shouted into his ear. Ivan swirled round unsheathing his sabres. No one. He was alone, and then the voice shouted again.

"Ivan! I've never failed yet, don't make you my first!"

Ivan was panicky now "Who are you?" he shouted.

"Wake up!"

C26: Please note, I'm planning about five more decapitations in this fanfic so its not nearly over yet!


	11. Chapter 11

C26: Isaac's nuts, Garet's dead, Morca's evil, Ivan's, alive, somehow, but where the hell is Mia? I froze her in chapter 4, why have I left her in no where land since chapter 6?

**Chapter 11: resurrection**

"_Ivan! Come on! I haven't failed at revival yet!" Ivan blearily forced his eyes open, groaning in pain. Was that real or just a dream? He thought to himself, and then got about taking in his surroundings. _

_Rhy, the leader of the Tolbi army was standing over him, looked perpetually worried as hell. Instantly questions revolved around Ivan's brain. Where was he? How did he survive? Why was he wherever he was, how come Rhy was reviving him, how could Rhy revive him if he wasn't an adept?_

"_How are you feeling?" Rhy asked him._

"_Like a pile of mutilated shit, was there any doubt to that?" Ivan was confused and when confused he was in a bad mood. _

"_What the hell happened?" Ivan then asked. Rhy gave him a grim stare and waited in silence before replying._

"_It's been fifteen years since Sol lighthouse was lit" he said dryly._

"_What?" Ivan was surprised there, but Rhy did seem a lot older than before, his hair was long and scraggly, he hadn't shaved for weeks and his armour was in a twisted mess with various slices. Still, how could Ivan have passed out for fifteen years?_

_Rhy then passed him a mirror, Ivan almost fainted at the sight of himself. His hair had completely fallen out, but the skin on his head was barely left, in traces of flesh around his skull, his eyes and nose were still in one piece, and his ears were still attached by flesh, but apart from that, with the bits of flesh here and there, he looked like a corpse. He quickly removed his tunic and checked his chest, his chest had been stitched together with bits of remaining flesh, but it was tightly done, his stab wound from Isaac was gone, but apart from that, his chest seemed intact, but it was a pale white, as though Ivan was dead. Putting his tunic back on, he stared up at Rhy, who was looking glum. _

"_I stitched you back together as well as I could, my level of healing can't meld skin together"_

"_You're an adept aren't you?" _

"_state the obvious, Venus, that's how I revived you" Rhy replied "I had to strip the remaining flesh from your feet, hands and head, I could only find one kidney so you'll have to do without" ignoring the fact that he'd been stitched together, Ivan went on by asking "How..." but Rhy answered what he Ivan was going to say with "I overheard Isaac describing how he killed you, one stab, then tore your body to pieces, the finally chucked you off the lighthouse" at this Ivan stared around and spotted the lighthouse behind him._

"_Thanks" he said "But how come you're a Venus adept, you weren't when we last saw you?" Rhy laughed a short harsh laugh._

"_When Weyard was replaced, everyone was given powers of an adept, the only element restricted was Mars for some reason" Ivan knew why, and told him._

"_Morca is a Mars adept, she doesn't like the opposition"_

"_Oh"_

_Rhy and Ivan continued talking on their way to Rhy's base at Saturn tower along with a few more adepts. It was small but they were trying to resurrect a frozen mercury adept from a block of ice where she was still holding out after fifteen years._

_Ivan bet he knew who it was…_

C26: Those who don't like explanatory chapters, tough noogies!


	12. Chapter 12

C26: Hello! I am talking to you from the past technically seeing as I wrote this before putting it up so ha I'm right for once!

**Chapter 12: Sword of Saturn**

_Ivan marched ahead of Rhy into Saturn tower and slid across the floor to Mia's position in her block of ice. Rhy held back the guards watching Ivan in hope that he could do it. _

_Ivan cast his psyenergy sending a tempest of wind blasting from his left hand, the wind whittled at the ice like thousands of tiny knives doing their work. Mia was one of the most powerful adepts Ivan knew so it was no wonder they hadn't been able to revive her from her frozen block of ice. Ivan knew he could match it._

_The wind had blasted away the top few layers of ice now, sending huge chunks flying randomly around the lighthouse foyer. Eventually, the final slither of ice broke away._

_Mia didn't fall to the floor as had been expected, she still stood, her eyes closed._

"_I saw it coming" she said to Ivan, and then she opened her vast blue eyes and stared at him._

"_It's begun" she said quietly._

"_Looks like I wasn't the only one to experience weird dreams" Ivan grinned. Mia ignored the fact that Ivan was barely a corpse, she then said "at the top of this lighthouse, we will find the power to destroy Isaac forever" with that, Mia threw her hands in the air, and sent a shockwave of psyenergy blasting through the lighthouse, shattering every shard of ice she had created fifteen years ago. The ice flickered in existence for a second as it shattered, and then vanished._

_Mia closely followed by Ivan started towards the now unfrozen doorway to the aerie portal. They both stopped when they reached the swirling vortex. "Ready?" asked Mia, Ivan nodded gritting his teeth "yeah!"_

_They stepped through, and then reappeared on the aerie after a strange burst of dancing lights of the vortex. The glowing orb, the beacon stood ahead of them. The glowing light reflected off an object by its side. Ivan dashed over and examined the object._

_Piers had been lucky to reach the lighthouse, the spire Isaac had sent through him was still there, but Piers' skin wasn't, Ivan tried not to look at the gruesome skeleton. Instead he distracted his attention with the sword sticking in the ground about two feet away. When he went over to it, Mia shouted over at him._

"_Mayas, it means power Ivan" the sword had the inscription Mayas on the side, with knowledge of the meaning brought Ivan confidence it would make a handy weapon. He drew the sword from its place in the lighthouse floor._

_Suddenly, a voice from above boomed out "Prove me you can handle it!" Ivan knew this wouldn't mean a good thing, and at that moment, another ghostly apparition of Isaac appeared, also unsheathing a sword. Ivan grinned, and swiped for Isaac, but Isaac brought up his sword in defence. It wasn't going to be that easy._

_The two deadly swordsmen battled their way across the arena, avoiding each other's swipes by blocking the other's attack, like master duellists. Ivan leapt over Isaac's body, arcing round bringing his sword around meaning to slice Isaac's head off, but Isaac was too quick for him, bringing his sword around to block the fatal attack. Ivan back flipped ten feet away from Isaac and blasted five bursts of plasma at his chest like last time. Isaac yelled in pain, clutching his chest. That was when Ivan struck, running up to Isaac and ripping his sword straight through Isaac's stomach, separating his upper body from the lower in seconds. Blood poured out from the wounds as the two halves fell to the floor, and disappeared, and the pool of blood along with it. _

_Ivan swung his sword around in his right hand, flicking the blood away, the real Isaac would be a piece of cake._

"_Your control is becoming unstable!" Isaac announced smugly, the voice seemed annoyed._

"_You'll be dead before I let you go Isaac, you are mine! MINE! MINE!" oh whatever voice._

C26: Those who wanted Mia to save the day Tough noogies! Ivan does! I don't really like Ivan myself but hopefully I can find out a way of killing him right at the end.


	13. Chapter 13

C26: The story is nearing its end and the way I've been going I'm surprised I still have any characters left

**Chapter 13: Queen of the dead**

_Unlike last time, Ivan was prepared. With Mia and the remaining people of Weyard behind him, armed with whatever weapons available, he marched into Sol lighthouse foyer. Around fifty dead soldiers waiting for him. Ivan grinned and rushed up to meet them wielding the sword of Saturn. _

_The front two were piles of flesh and blood within twelve seconds, after the first two, the soldiers spread out to battle each trooper. Against about twenty adepts, the troopers stood no chance. Ivan hacked away at whatever he could find, launching his sword in all directions bringing fatal blows to all he touched. He eventually fought his way through to the room with the portal._

_Ignoring the fighting going on around him, not wanting to know the victor, Ivan sped through the portal and after the dancing lights of the vortex; he exited onto the now familiar Sol lighthouse aerie. Isaac was waiting for him by the beacon._

"_I was expecting you" he stated showing no expression in his voice but hate._

"_I don't know how you're still alive, but now is the time to finish this!" Isaac swiftly drew his muramasa and leapt across the aerie to lock blades with Ivan._

_Ivan held up his sword and blocked Isaac without much effort. The two continued their duel, making their way across the aerie, blocking each other's attacks as Ivan had done with the hologram, he'd try the same tactic here._

_Ivan sprung off on his right foot over Isaac's head, but this Isaac was too quick, and brought up his blade blocking him. Ivan swiped his sword at Isaac's feet, Isaac quickly tried to block, but missed, the sword of Saturn cut clean through his two feet sending them flying across the aerie, blood spraying everywhere._

_Isaac's bleeding stumps of feet began to rapidly create a large pool of blood on the floor. Isaac held up his hands as if he was going to grab Ivan's sword, but Ivan sliced down in all his rage, slicing through Isaac's palms, down through the top half of his chest. Isaac yelled in pain as the two halves of his body separated and he slowly lost his life. His mission accomplished, Ivan sheathed his sword and turned to the beacon. He heard clapping._

_Morca stepped out from behind the beacon. "Well done Ivan, I must say, a true spectacle" Ivan drew his sword again._

"_You're next bitch!" Morca laughed at Ivan's poor remark._

"_I don't think so Ivan, Y'see" she walked over to him drawing her own sword._

"_You may have defeated the king of the dead, but I am twice as deadly"_

_Morca slashed for Isaac's stomach, but met Ivan's sword as she came for his blood._

"_Didn't think it's be that easy" she said, and went for his neck, but again found Ivan swinging his sword up to block her. "Nor that" she grinned._

_Morca and Ivan then commenced their battle. Ivan and Morca whirled across their battle arena quick on their feet, swinging blades to interlock with the opponent's. Morca leapt over Ivan, surprising him from behind, but Ivan was too quick for him, as their blades locked again, she leapt back and sent two fireballs at Ivan's head. _

_Ivan managed to absorb one at his heel with a block from the sword, but the other hit him right in the face. _

_The intense heat blinded Ivan for a minute that was when out of the corner of his eye he could see Morca ramming for him, sword outstretched..._

The End!

C26: I expect lots of people will hate me now for ending on a cliff-hanger, but I think it pretty much explains itself, but from what you've read, did you expect a happy ending?

Gust: If you have enjoyed this fanfic, you may want to get up and do a little funny dance in honour of this, you may also like to know the film of this is not being made.

If you did not enjoy this fanfic, please feel free to send rude insulting emails to the following email addresses

yousucksucky. done! You endured my entire fanfic, lets celebrate, and now some the credits.

A PERSON as A NOTHER PERSON

SOME GUY as SOME OTHER GUY

YET ANOTHER PERSON as ANOTHER CHARACTER

A CERTAIN PERSON AS SOMEONE ELSE


End file.
